going on a trip! to fall in love?
by shelovesyou26
Summary: mikan and natsume are partners to go to uknown forest. with all of the monsters and problems they are faced with,can they work together? and with everyone gone will natsume show mikan how he really feels? NxM slight RxH Review pls! this is my first story


There was a scream, but I couldn't identify it, I looked around anxiously, what

surrounded me was black emptiness which I assumed was just the night around me. But

this blackness was different because I couldn't see one speck of light any were. The

screaming continued like little barks of a dog, long loud held screams. I got Goosebumps,

"hh..hat..hatoru?" I called out to the darkness, there my voice echoed, long and hard over

lapping the screams. All of a sudden strong large hands grabbed me, I screamed

protesting drenched with fear. Suddenly the hands released me and I heard a voice. It

was a males voice I looked up in wonder. "Hey, poka dots wake up" it said echoing, and

the voice repeated itself "wake up, Mikan!" I suddenly Jolted my eyes open. There sitting

eye to eye with me was Natsume, Looking at me with disgust. I looked around we were

in my room, it was still dark and no one else was there. "natsume??" I asked puzzled

"what the heck are you doing in my room?" "and its still night time!" I said qaking with

alittle bit of anger. He looked at me with the same blank face he always had. "baka! You

have been screaming for one hour straight!" he said crossing his arms. "i..i was?" I asked

curiouse about my own behavior. He nodded his head.

"My rooms so close to yours that you woke me up!" he said almost glaring. "and it was

hard for me to go back to sleep with all of your drenched screaming". He said glaring at me

. I looked at him like I knew nothing blinking curiously. "im sorry Natsume" I said in defeat there was nothing else I could do but apologies, I had waken him up and I knew how hard it is for him to get

back to sleep, there had been plenty of nights when I would find him just sitting in his

room, which he had been doing for hours. Id ask him why and he told me he was having

troubles falling asleep which im not sure if I want to belive or not since natsumes not the

most trustable person I have met. He kinda smirked at realizing I had given up to him, he

nodded. "well, if you want you can try going back to sleep now." I said anxiously "I

don't think im going to scream anymore" I said laying down again. There was a pause.

"hey poka dots" he finally asked looking at the ground. "yes natsume?' I answered, "what

were you dreaming about?' he asked finally looking at me again. I looked up at him.

Trying to decide wether to tell him about the nightmare or not. He became impatient as

Usual and I was forced to tell him. When I was finished I sighed. "And then I heard your

Voice and I woke up!" I said yawning. He looked at the floor again, "uhgg" I said lying

On my side trying to get comfortable. I yawned again, before looking back up at a stiff

Natsume. His eyes were red and had big bags under them. He looks so tired I thought to

Myself. He caught me looking at him and gave me a face. "whatcha looking at ugly" he

said grinning at his comment. I puffed up angrily "im not ugly natsume!" I protested, not

Wanting to sit up. I was too warm and comfortable now. I sighed closing my eyes alittle. I

Heard him sigh then stand up "you need to sleep ugly, haven't you ever heard of

something called beauty sleep, you sure need a lot of it" he said chuckling I made a face

at him "at least im not as ugly as you!" I said grasping my pillow. he glared at me again,

"no more screaming, or im going to be forced to come up here and burn your hair right off that head of yours" he said

Smirking evilly. I sighed too tierd to argue and laid my head on the pillow, closing my

eyes I fell asleep. Unkown to me natsume stood there alittle longer just watching me

sleep, until he smirked and walked away shuting the door quitley behind him.

The next morning I was awaken by my alarm clock, falling out of bed I anxiously hit it

and sat on the floor sighing to myself. I suddenly remembered last night, and paused

Looking at the ground. It was just natsume being annoyed right by me right? nothing had changed, I thought. I sighed and began to get dressed.

I ran as fast as I could huffing every second, carrying my books. I was late again, and

once again I had no idea why. It seems time just hates mee and runs away just when I start to get ready. Suddenly I ran into something hard and fell back on my butt. "Baka. Watch Were your going bananas" he said looking at me with disgust. I puffed at him angrily but Then blushed at noticing my skirt flipped up giving him a front seat view of my banana patterned underwear. I pushed it down quickly "NATSUME! You pervert!!" I screamed!

He just smirked, and walked away. I picked up my books quickly and ran to class.

"Mikan!" the teacher screamed noticing me try to sneak in. "were have you been your

always late!" he said giving me a warning glare. I blushed a bit "gomen mr. tsunde!" I

said looking at the ground and running to my seat. BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"lazy" hataru said with her usually face, as she smashed me to the ground with her bakagun "when are you ever going to be early".i got up slowly brushing myself off "your so Mean! Hataru!" I said taking my seat again. She just smirked and listened to the teacher. "now class were going to have a field trip!" mr tsume began. "I am going to pare you up with someone with an alice that cancels out your alice and your going to the ruens forest for one night" everyone groned. "but why? Someone who cancels out our alice?" someone yelled. Mr. tsunde smirked "well that, your just going to have to find out by your self" he said pushing up his glasses smirking with an evil face. There is no one who can cancel out my alice I thought anxiously, my alice is made to cancel out others! "Then whos going to be my partner" I suddenly blurted out,

saying my thoughts. "very good question mrs. Mikan!' he said with a smile. "your with

natsume" I turned white turning around, natsume was looking at his manga book. He

noticed me look and glared at me. I returned the favor, by glaring right back. "I cant Be

with natsume!!" I said going crazy with my hand motions. "how can this happen I cant be

with that baka!" I continued, but got hit in the face with Hatoru's baka gun "be quiet

baka!" she said no emotion showing on her face. I got back to my feet massaging my hurt

jaw. And then looked back at natsume then looked at the ground. Why does natsume

hate me? I thought to myself. The teacher kept talking but I didn't pay any attention, only

looked out the window longingly wondering how things had turned out this way.

Between me and natsume that is. Ever since I first came here he was pushing me down

and pulling my hair, calling me baka, and looking at my under wear, including mocking

me about it! For heaven sakes the first time I came here he pulled my skirt off! What a

pervert hes just one big baka face! I thought angrily drawing pictures of a fat natsume in

my notebook. He noticed it and pulled one of my pig tails, "whatcha doing drawing a self

portrait?" he asked smirking to himself. I looked back at him a hurt look in my eyes. How

was I ever going to survive going ALONE on a trip with natsume! He'd be making fun of

me the whole time! The thought. I just sighed and turned around. He stared at me intently

almost a worried look in his eyes. I didn't notice. I was too busy erasing the drawings I

had drawn. I know I should be angry I thought but all I feel is sad.

The bell rang and I was happy to finally get out of class, even though I wasn't paying

attention. Walking back to my dorm I noticed natsume sitting under the sakura tree,

reading his manga. I walked over. "hi natsume" I said smiling. He just nodded, and

continued reading. This was unlike him he would usually be calling me a name by now, I

thought puzzled although he doesn't always have to, maybe he's trying to be friendly.? I

Giggled to myself natsume? I must be nuts. "May I sit here for a while?" I asked before

sitting next to him. He just grunted and continued reading."Soooo natsume" I began

trying to think of something to say. He turned to me all of sudden "banana girl" he said

calmly, I started to puff at him realizing that was the print of under wear I was wearing,

but calmed myself down. "Yes! Natsume" I said between gritted teeth closing my eyes and making a fist. "im" he began but stopped in mid sentence

and looked into the tree. "hatoru, get out of there" he said

looking back at his manga. Seconds past and then hatoru jumped out of the tree onto her

duck mobile. "hatoru!" I shouted getting ready to hug her. She hit me with her baka gun

and I slammed into the tree. Falling to the ground flat as a pancake next to natsume. He

smirked when he looked at me, trying to get the leaves out of my hair that had fell.

"hatoru?"I whinned "why do you have to be sooo mean to me? And why were you

watching us in that tree?" she looked at me with her dead expression. "because your

stupid" she said and she zoomed away. I sat down again, trying to get comfortable. "

"Natsume?" I asked he looked at me "what baka?" "why do you think Hatoru was spying

on us?" I asked him. "I don't know shes your stupid friend why don't you ask her?" he

said still reading his manga. I fell silent. Why was Hatoru spying on me? This is weird of

her, she never gave a rats about anything befor, nothing befor, she would actually push

me away from her but now shes even spying on me? I looked at the sky. Suddenly I felt

dissy, the world seemed to spin. I colapsed into natsumes lap and fell unconciouse.

Natsumes POV

bannana girl had fallen silent, finally some peace. I sighed, but I couldn't help wonder

why she had that distant look on her face, then suddenly her head seemed to bobble to

both sides I watched in awe, as she collapsed right into my lap. I put down my manga

"bannana girl?" nothing she laid there still "Baka!!" silence "Mikan?" my instincts took

over, I became worried. Why am I worried? Why does her well being worry me? I

pushed my thoughts away. And gently swept her into my arms, carrying her wedding

style. I started to hope that Hatoru was long gone, so she couldn't take any pictures. I

rushed to the hospital.

Back to Mikan:

I heard a voice call out to me, as light poured into my eyes. "were?" I asked slowly

opening my eyes. I was laying on a bed covered with white sheets. "what the?" I asked to

no one. Then I noticed natsume sitting next to me. "natsume?" I said remembering

fainting. "why did i?" he looked at me almost bored, but for a second I thought I saw a

spark of caring in his eyes. I rubbed them, I must be dreaming I thought. "bannana girl"

he said finally "are you sick?" I looked at him "I don't know." I answered, he sat up and

put his hand to my head. I blushed lightly at the feeling of his hand. "your really hot"

he said sitting back down. This wasnt like natsume not like him at all. Why was he acting

like he cared?

Hatoru POV:

" seee ruka" I said almost scaring the poor animal boy, "I told you" all we needed to do was slip Mikan some of that knock out potion to see how natsume really feels!" she said nonemotionally, looking at the pictures she had of Mikan in natsume lap, and him carrying her. Dollar signs appeared in hatoru's eyes and Ruka sighed. " weren't you afraid you would hurt Mikan?" he asked unsurely "I mean that knock out potion could have had some side affects or something. She nodded a no, "my products never go wrong idiot and anyways that baka will never get what she wants unless I help her". Ruka shrugged and looked away. "what about you Ruka?" you ready to help these two Bakas find there way?" Ruka looked at her "no" he said coldly. She took out the pictures of him and giant chicky dancing, his eyes widened and he sighed giving her a glare, "ill do what I can" he said and walked away. I smiled, inwardly this was going to be fun.

Back to Mikan:

I sat in the bed, looking at the ground sorting out my thoughts. When suddenly Natsume took a hand and gently pushed me back laying down. "you need your rest" he said codly, "im not going on that trip tomorrow with someone who faints every minute" he said placing another blanket on my bed. I smiled at him gingerly. "your really not that bad a guy natsume" there was a pause after my words, "so thanks" I whispered feeling myself drift off to sleep.

Natsume POV:

Why is she worrying me? I said to myself sitting back into the seat next to a sleeping Mikan. This is Just Mikan, the girl who always trips everywhere, always shows the public her panties, always messes up in class, always looks bad, doesn't have a very powerful Alice. So why her? She's nothing special is she? I looked at the sleeping face that seemed to have no care in the world and I smirked at her. She may be nothing special but that might be just the person I need a little light for this darkness. As stupid as it seems. And at that natsume could hold it no longer, he himself was exhausted from a resent mission so he drifted off to a light sleep, at the bedside of the sleeping girl.

Ahhh so that's how he feels, koko whispered after he had just finished reading natsume's mind, he smirked at his own luck. Who would have guessed the heartless natsume would ever love anyone and to think the bright hearted Mikan!? Was it even possible!? He chuckled to himself and jumped down the large window isle of the hospital window. And strolled away to tell hatoru the good news, she was paying him 5 rabbits an hour, and he was sure that with this information his salary might just double.

The next morning came quickly for Mikan; she slowly opened her eyes to a very bright hospital room, and sat up quickly. Luckily she hadn't had the same dream again, but truthfully she never liked sleeping in hospitals. Lost in thought she noticed that someone was laying on the side of her bed, it was natsume. She couldn't believe her eyes, there in front of her was a sleeping natsume, practically lying in her lap. His arms were spread out over her lap making a pillow for his head. She could feel the warmth of his body through the thin covers, which sent Goosebumps down her spine. She looked at his face, for the first time his face seemed relaxed, his eyes were rested very gently and his even breathes were very soft and maintained. His black hair seemed to glow from the rays of the sun outside the hospital window. Lost in her thoughts Mikan found herself smiling at the sleeping boy, so much so she almost had the urge to touch his hair maybe even twist it around her fingers. Feel the softness and ruffness of it. She had always wondered how it would feel. But befor she could do anything, natsume let out a small grunt, and buried his face deeply between her legs. Mikans face turned bright red, as he unconsciously brushed his cheeks against her legs searching for a dark place away from the sun coming from the window. Finally getting comfortable he buried his face in the blanket covering up her legs, and let out a low long sigh ( luckily far away from the intersection of her legs. More like her thighs :P). She was shocked she couldn't move as goosbumps were sent up her spine she felt her whole face get hot. She looked down at the back of natsume's neck as it seemed to slowly bob up and down with his even breathing. Without resisting she touched his soft hair, and brushed it through her fingers lightly. She smiled, as a small blush hinted her cheeks. Was this really the same natsume that seemed to do anything to keep her away and make fun of her? He seemed so reserved, peaceful, even gentel. She couldn't belive it. After a couple minutes which seemed like an hour to mikan the sleeping natsume, kind of wobbled up and turned on his back, this time actually lying his head in her lap. His face facing hers. He let out another sigh and continued sleeping. Mikan stiffened at first but softened at his sleeping face. Does he always sleep like this? She giggled to herself as she rubbed her fingers through his hair lightly again. She must have been too loud for at that moment natsumes eyes opened slowly. At first natsume just looked at her, as if he wasn't even laying in her lap. She just stared on back a hint of blush stroking her cheeks. Minutes passed as they just looked at eachother, sorting out thoughts in there own heads. Finally natsume sat up, his back to her, trying to hide the obviouse blush that was drowning his own face. "feeling better I see polka, geez trying to malleste me??" he said his back still turned. Her eyes popped open and she became very red "nooo! I was not! You layed on my lap yourself! If there was anyone who was mallesting someone it was you mallesting me!" she said waving her head back and forth rapidly. He grunted, and sat up off the bed. Whats wrong with me, did I really fall asleep on her lap? Its strange that I didn't wake up once, in my normal room that kind of sleep would never come to me..was it because…she was there? Natsume thought solemly he hid his red face and said. "don't be late for the field trip meeting, I don't wanna have to wait for you baka" and he quickly got out of the room. Mikan sweat dropped, is this the same natsume who was just sleeping in my lap? She thought a hint of blush sneaking across her face at just the thought of it.

After Mikan had gotten changed and the nurse had made sure she didn't have a temperature, Mikan set out for the parking lot (were the field trip meeting is) she found all of her classmates in a circle huddled up chatting and joined the big group. Hatoru! She screamed lunging in to get a hug BAKA BAKA BAKA! Hatoru"s baka gun shot steam coming off the front, as Mikan fell to the ground like a piece of paper. "hatoru!?! Why do u always have to be sooooooooooo mean to me!!!" Mikan pouted getting up and brushing her wounded body. Hatoru just smirked. Just then Ruka and and Natsume came walking, "Ohiyogasinmas! Ruka! Mikan said cheerfully!" (I think I spelled that wrong :P) goodmorning Mikan ruka said smiling at her. "Ohiyo natsume!" Mikan said towards the crossed armed boy. "hn" he responded. Just then the teacher came and started giving everyone directions. "okay everyone, you are to sit next to your partners on the bus, and as soon as we get there, you are to separate into the woods with ONLY your partners. The challenge to this trip is to guard off the obsticles in your way with the person opposite your

Alice. "But isn't that impossible!?" one boy shouted out. Everyone started mumbling among themselves. "Yeah wouldn't the other persons Alice just cancel ours out!!? Another person screamed. The teacher smirked. "That's the point" everyone groaned and sweat dropped. "Now you are not aloud to be near any other groups or receive any other help from the other groups. If we catch you even talking with each other you will automatically be disqualified. All you have is your partner" he finished. "What kind of obstacles? Anna asked shaking alittle. "Weather, animals, monsters, food issues, and shelter" the teacher answered plainly. Mikan groaned. This is going to be impossible with me and natsume, even if natsume could protect us with his fire I always cancel it out accidentally. And im still not completely well from yesterday, I have no idea what's wrong with me. She thought. Just then the bus pulled up and loaded on. Mikan sat next to natsume in one seat and ruka and hatoru sat in the one across from there's. "Ne natsume?" Mikan asked as natsume read his manga, "hn?" he said. "we can do this!" she said trying to get herself pumped " Im going to try my best to control my Alice! Yoshhhh!" She said clenching a fist and looking very determined. Natsume looked at her and then continued reading answering with a simple "hn"

The bus finally got there and everyone shuffled off. After everyone had gone, the teacher went over the instructions and gave them a portable tent, one box of crackers, and a pot. And were each escorted blindfolded deep into the forest. "ok you can take off your blindfolds" Mikan heard the man say, as she slowly tried to unravel the not, after a couple minutes of difficulty, she heard someone grunt and strong hands started to work at the not for her, after it finally fell loose she turned around to find natsume holding her limp handkerchief. "Baka polka" he whispered and then started walking in one direction, she fallowed obediently blushing alittle. "What should we do first natsume?" Mikan asked after a couple of minutes "gather fire wood, it looks like its going to rain" he awnsered Mikan looked up at the sky; it was dark and filled with purple black clouds. She shivered. Natsume noticed "lets find a place to take shelter first" he said and started to search around for a sheltered place to put the small tent. After a couple minutes they found a small cave and decided to camp there. Natsume began to unravel the tent when he stopped. Mikan noticed this and walked over to him in curiosity, the tent was so small it would barley fit one person, they would probably have to lay ontop of eachother just to fit. They both froze as blush appeared on both faces. "you sleep in the tent" natsume said continueing on his work trying to cover his blush. "no! natsume! But were are you going to sleep?! this rock is cold and hard! You have troubles sleeping in your own bed, theres no way you'll be able to sleep here! In fact the only time I have ever seen you sleep soundly was when…Mikan stopped herself as her face went bright red and she starred off into space, the only place I have ever seen natsume sleep soundly was when he was sleeping in my lap she thought. Natsume noticed and raised an eye brow "you have only seen me sleep soundly when..?" he asked curiously. "Oh! Its nothing! Nothing at all!" she said waving her arms around sweat dropping. "but your not going to sleep on this hard gound in this weather and that's final." She said faintly. He just shrugged. "Im going to get fire wood" he said starting to walk off, "Stay right here if you got into any trouble your Alice wouldn't be able to help you baka. remember that." He said with no emotion. She glared at him but shook her head as a yes. And with that he was gone. There was a loud crack of thunder, and she squealed loudly and ran into the small tent huddling herself into a ball. "I wish natsume was here" she said blushing and whimpering. It had seemed like an hour since natsume had gone, and the storm had just seemed to get worse. She peeked outside the tent but to no prevail her partner was no were to be found. Ahhh natsume you better be ok, I hope nothing happened to him. Natsume? She thought. But shook her head, no hes going to be alright and hes going to come back safe and sound to make us a fire. She said persistently, but there was another jolt of lightning, and she screamed again. Just then there was a loud noise, and Mikan shot her head out of the tent to see If her partner had finally returned. In front of her was one of the ugliest and most scariest animals/monster things she had ever seen. It had humioungious claws, and red eyes, its body almost seemed invisible! It had humoungiouse teeth that stuck out and hot drewl was dripping from his mouth. After a couple of seconds she finally realized what was going on, and screamed the loudest she could ever scream, the monster seemed to get angry and started to charge right for her, she watched in horror as it got closer and closer. Natsume! She thought. Just as it was about to strike, but just then it let out a pitiful noise and eged back quickly just befor it burst into flames. Mikan opened her squinted eyes realizing she was safe, there in front of the beast was a tierd looking natsume obviously out of breath, standing in front of her his arm still stretched toward the beast were he had thrown his flame. "Natsume!" Mikan cried running up to him and crying. Natsume breathed hard but let the little girl hug his backside. "there there polka hes gone geez" he said finally after catching his breath. He placed the arm load of fire wood down, and dragged the burning carcass out of the cave throwing it aside. "geez that thing was nasty looking what kind of forest is this?" he said looking at Mikan. Her eyes were streaked with tears, she had obviously been crying befor hand, and she was trembeling alittle, but trying her best to get herself back together. Wait natsume thought, crying befor? He edged closer to her, "polka, did something happen while I was gone?" he said whipping away a small tear that had formed on her face. She blushed, and looked at the ground, "well you see im scared of thunder". Natsume sweat dropped. And just then there was a loud boom and Mikan sqwealed in fright, digging her face into natsumes chest and whimpering loudly. Natsume blushed, but knew he had to comfort her somehow or they would never get through this. "polka" he said gently putting his strong arms around her little waist, "stop screaming ok? Your giving me a headache." He said as gently as natsume probably ever could. she nodded, her face still dug into his shirt, ohh gosh I hate to see her like this natsume thought there must be something I could do, even when she is an idiot shes never like this. Mikan just cried and blushed at the same time, was natsume actually trying to comfort her? After a couple of minutes in the aqward position natsume whispered "its going to get worse if ur standing out here near the thunder baka" and with that he gently lifted Mikan off of her feet and carried her wedding style into the tent, she froze but because of another boom of lightning she cuddled right into his arms in fright. He laid her down carefully, she stared at him her eyes alittle wide looking at him curiously, he chuckled "knew that would make you shut up" he said trying to find a spot in the small tent were it didn't evolve sitting on her. She just blinked and sat up. Natsume got out the pot they had received from the teacher and made a small fire, placing the pot on top. He put fresh water he had gotten from a stream nearbye in it and let it boil. "you hungry?" he asked Mikan who was still in a ball. "kind of" she said lightly poking her head up. "are you cooking?" she said in amazment, he sweat dropped. "hn " he said. "I didn't know you could cook that's amazing!" she said coming closer to whiteness what he was doing. He looked at her and then pulled out a rabbit carcass "I hope this wasn't ruka's" natsume said sheepishly, Mikan giggled "you got all of this stuff just on that trip to find fire wood?" wow you were busy!" and you still had time to come rescue me!?!" Mikan said amazed at his speed in doing things. "yeah well I didn't go that far from the tent cause I knew for sure that with your stupidity you were sure to get into trouble" he said putting the rabbit into the water. She puffed up and held up a fist but stayed quiet mumbling to herself about how troublesome he was. There was a moment of silence as each thought there own thoughts. "Ne natsume?" Mikan asked finally "hn?" he answered not looking up "thanks,,, for you know saving me" she said blushing alittle. He looked at her and then smirked "hn". They ate quietly chatting alittle every once and while(mostly Mikan chatting natsume "hn-ing). But finally they were done "that was good natsume!" Mikan said cheerfully," hn" came the usual reply, they both sat around the small fire and there was a aqward pause between them. Both thinking about the sleeping situation. How in the heck are we going to do this, that tent is so small that even if I could fit we would be touching. Natsume thought trying to keep his cool. Ayah! This is soo embarrising, how are we going to sleep!? And I think I just heard another crack of thunder! Ayah! .(cold breeze passes by) Mikan thought while shivering. Natsume noticed, and instinctively took of his shirt and handed it to her. Giving Mikan a large vew of his perfectly shaped muscles and chest. She blushed deeply, finding it hard to pull her eyes away from it, but because of the cold wind that was bothering her, she pulled the shirt over herself . "natsume? Aren't you cold?" Mikan asked finally breaking the silence. "no" he awnsered looking at the fire. Mikan looked at him puzzled and then sighed. "we better get to bed" she said blush appearing on her face. He nodded a hint of blush appearing on his face too. Suddenly there was a loud boom and immediately Mikan screamed and huddled into a ball. Natsume sweat dropped but got up and walked over to her silently, he let out a hand towards her "come on polka it will be quieter in the tent" she looked up and after a light pause took his hand. He pulled her up quiet roughly, enough so that she lifted off the ground about 3 inches and he caught her in his arms. She blushed terribly, and looked up at the face of natsume that was actually quiet close now. He looked down at her and they both shared a moment of eye lock. "what am I going to do with you polka? Its probably going to thunder all night". She looked down slightly embarrassed but didn't awnser natsume, who was still holdine said sweatdropping There was another boom of thunder and the same ruten played as Mikan squealed and cuddled deeper into natsumes arms crying into his bare chest. He blushed but couldn't resist the feelings he was feeling for the girl. Feelings he hadn't felt in almost ten years. He cradled her hushing her crying at some bits and walked her into the tent slowly making sure not to disturb her. He sat her down in the corner, and stared into space , She looked at natsume appoligisingly "natsume, I just want to apologise for hugging you tonight, cause im sure with all of this thunder, im going to have to hug someone, and since you're the only one here its gotta be you." The last words cut natsume making him slightly jeliouse and angry at the person she would hug if anyone else was there. But he contained himself and nodded obediently. Mikan yawned and tried to lay down getting comfortable, but she felt really aqward with natsume sitting looking down on her. "natsummeee, aren't u going to sleep too?" she said looking up at him. "hn------ he started to say but right then there was a loud boom of thunder and Mikan quickly graspered for the first thing she could find, and of course it was natsume (isn't it obviouse:P) it was a very aqward position too: Mikan had flung herself into natsume so hard that she had accidentally knocked him down, her ontop of him, her face was buried deeply in his neck, and her hands were resting on his bare chest, one of her legs was laying flat down and the other was bent alittle right between his legs. Natsume blushed heavily but tried to hide it, and Mikan didn't really notice except for the sudden warmth of his body heat because her eyes were still shut. Another thunder cracked and she moved her arms around his neck, her lips brushing at his skin accidentally. Natsume was stiff at first be let in to her warmth and relaxed slowly putting one arm on her back pushing her closer and the other on her head stroking her hair gently. "polka polka polka" he whispered slowly his voice soothed her and she slowly opened her eyes only to make her whold face turn red. She couldn't see much from her view but a warm neck, that bobbed up and down with natsume's even breathing. "natsum..me" she studdered trying to keep her cool. Natsume dripped his shirt over her back side, and place his arms around her small waist "hush polka dots, just go to sleep." She had to admit she did feel exasted and she felt so safe being in his arms. Oh gosh he's so warm she said unconcesly snuggling into him, she moved her leg till it was flat and pressed her whole body on him. Natsume blushed lightly but then smirked. Holding her closer. They both fell into a deep confortable sleep.

Mikan opened her eyes slowly, blinking many times befor she could process were she was and why. It was bright in there little tent and she knew that it must be very sunny. "looks like a beautiful day" Mikan whispered to herself. She suddenly noticed the body heat of another person surrounding her, and tried to get up, but she felt strong arms clutching her back that wouldn't let her go. She looked down and found herself face to face with a peacefully sleeping natsume. She smiled at him, once again he looked so relaxed she didn't even think it was the same natsume. "you do always sleep well whenever your with me" she whispered to him. "I should have expected you would still be asleep." Just then natsume moaned alittle and moved his arms in comfort, unconsusly he put on arm around her neck and pulled her down to him, cuddling her like a teddy bear. (never thought natsume would! OwO) "m..mika.n" natsume said with another even breath. Mikan blushed but smiled lightly. She suddenly felt sleepy, and rested her arms on his chest, leaning into the hug. She feel into a peaceful sleep with him.

"WHAT THE!?!!?..." there was a loud scream and then total silence, the noise woke up Mikan startilling her suddenly. she squinted her eyes to find, six of her classmates standing in front of her with faces of amazment. "Oh my…." Sumire said befor practically fainting. But then got up again "WHAT ARE you doing to MY natsume!!!?!??!" she screamed into mikans face. Mikan still blinking after the sudden wake up, soon realized that she was still in natsume arms. She blushed deeply, and looked down at natsume, he was sleeping very soundly, and peacefully, both arms draped around her waist protectingly. She sighed and blushed deeply. She bent down to natsumes ear and whispered "natsumeee we have company," her voice automatically woke him from his slumber as he instinctively sat up blinking curiously, his arms still raped around her. he saw all of his classmates staring at him wide eyed, and a quiet confused but flustered mikan blushing and trying her best not to look at him. He blushed and quickly removed that hands that bound her to him, and stood up quiet briefly, Mikan stumbling gracefully to the ground. He walked out quickly trying to hide the swamp of blush that conqered his face, not finding a good excuse for his behaviour. Mikan sighed, and ran after him. Dogging all of the questions and screams of her confused classmates. "Naatttsumme!" she called finally catching up to him. "im sorry, I know that could have totally ruined your reputation. I know that you

Don't like when people see you when your not expecting to see them. She said looking at the ground. "and..i wanna thanku for being so kind to me last night, truthfully I would have never gotten through it without you….she paused briefly "and im glade it was you who was there with me" the last few words made natsumes ears perk up, he turned to her. And just gazed at her for a second. Then walked over to her slowly, he took her hand and squized it lightly "come on polka were going to miss the bus" and with that they walked out of the forest and to the bus, trying there best to block out all of the shocked faces of the teachers and students. Including ruka, and alittle bit of hatoru, but she just smiled looking down at her own hand which was entertwined with ruka's. they looked at eachother and smiled. "you know I never expected this to happen" ruka said finally smirking, "but im glade it did," he finished she smiled and leaned onto his sholder resting there for the rest of the bus ride"its funny how we were supposed to get them together, but instead we got together and they got together by themselves" she said quiet confused at her own words, ruka laughed "sometimes you can be so real". After a while the students got bored with asking natsume and Mikan, what in the heck was going on. Even with Mikan feeling quiet guilty for being so rude to her friends, her face blushed and her looking down like she was going to cry, the problem was solved when it became quite warm in the bus, and everyone sat down and silenced themselves in terror. Natsume just smirked. And pushed mikans hands out of her lap gently. She looked at him curiously but he ignored it. As he layed his head right in her lap sighying greatly. Mikan blushed, but smiled at the same time. She played with his hair lightly brushing it through her fingers, while natsume just smirked and soon fell into a deep sleep.

The end!

This is my first fanfic! Yes I know it has sooo much fluff:P but I just love this parring! Natsume and Mikan are sooo cute together w !!! anyways thankyou! Please review! (;


End file.
